


Envisioned Haven

by Kraken_of_the_Deep



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angsty Kiba, Cuteness overload, F/M, Fluff, Innocent Toboe, Swearing, Wolves, mentions of character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraken_of_the_Deep/pseuds/Kraken_of_the_Deep
Summary: After the wolves died, they never thought they would wake up separated in a forest.  Maybe this is their second chance to find Paradise





	1. Awakening

**-To all the readers of my other stories, do not worry! I have not abandoned them! All stories will be completed eventually. I just need to get my creative juices flowing, and sometimes that means starting another. ~So, please enjoy!~**

‘It started as a pleasant breeze, evolving to a violent storm. Shattered windows and broken doors all collide with vicious noise. Raging flames reach out, erasing evidence of silent lies, while withered hearts crumble beneath smoking embers. As quickly as this fire started, all dies down to ashes, only memories remain.’ (The Kraken)

* * *

 

**Kiba **

       With Darcia’s teeth and claws having ripped into his flesh, his blood spilling out onto the frozen ground, he knew it over. Crying out weakly, he watched as Cheza breathed her last, and slowly disappeared.                    His last hope, his dream of paradise, gone. Slowly, he closed his own eyes, took one last breath, and fell into darkness.

       When he had awoken, he thought he had just awoken from a nightmare! He could not believe his eyes! He was in a forest. No snow in sight, warm rays of sun breaking through the branches of tall trees, and sounds of woodland creatures surrounding him.

       Getting up, he shook himself, his fur ruffling about. It had been so long since he had found himself in a forest, oh how amazing this was!                                                                                                                    He knew he probably looked like a pup, mesmerized by the scenery, rotating his ears trying to follow all the sounds around him. Snorting, he realized he was acting like Toboe.

       Now that put a stop to his happy mood. Ears drooped, Toboe, Cheza, Hige, even Tsume and Blue. All gone, no pack. He might have been a loner, but every wolf needs a pack, and his had grown on him. No longer would he hear Hige’s whining for food, or Blue’s quiet huffs of laughter.                                                  No more internal laughter at Tsume’s (feigned) grunts of complaint. Toboe would no longer be bouncing around, full of energy and Cheza would no longer be around to calmly pet his fur. No, he was thinking on this wrong. If he woke up, alive, after having been sure he was killed, then the others might be alive too! He would just have to search for them.

         A loud rumble broke him from his thoughts, well after he hunted a meal…. Belly full of rabbit, he decided that he would start his search immediately. Time waited for no man, or wolf in this case!

 

***************************************

  **Toboe**

           Farther into the forest, a sandy colored wolf just barely an adult, was trying to figure out what happened, and what he should do. While he had been on his own before, he was kind of disoriented. The last thing he remembers was pain, and the feeling of trying to comfort someone. For the life of him, he just couldn’t remember the exact circumstances.

          Well, he would just have to find his pack. Maybe they could tell him what happened…… Oh look! A squirrel!

**************************************

**Hige & Tsume**

_Just great, I finally get Blue to like me and we both die! Now I wake up, and guess what? No Blue! Oh no, instead I’m stuck with Mr. Grump, Tsume himself! Moon Almighty!_

          Waking up to a scratch to his nose was definitely NOT something Hige had thought of as pleasant. More so when it was not his beautiful girlfriend, but his annoying packmate, older bitchy one, no less! What he wouldn’t give for even Toboe with all his hyperness, and quirky actions. Toboe would not have scratched his delicate nose!                                                                                                                            

         Tsume was not happy either. Of all his packmates that he wakes up with it had to be the love-drunk, bottomless pit!

          How Kiba dealt with Hige’s incessant whining, or his snoring, he would never know. Talking about snoring - that’s why he woke up. He was startled awake by this loud, sudden rumble. Instantly, he swiped at the noisemaker, hitting a wet nose.                                                                                                               Cracking an eye open, he saw Hige, paw covering his nose. Knowing what was going to happen, he put his paws over his ears, closed his eyes, and prayed to whatever crazy deity that brought him here. _Please end this!_

***********************************

**Blue**

           If someone had asked her if she ever thought she would find herself dying and then waking up alone in the middle of the forest, she would have run from the crazy as soon as possible.

_Well, maybe I went crazy…_

          She had not had to fend for herself very much before, so she was a little wary on how she was going to survive the forest on her own. Thinking on that was making her depressed, first she lost Quent, then she died looking into the eyes of her mate.

_Oh Hige, I’ll find you again, don’t worry!_

          Determined, she turned around and decided to start looking for a stream, she should find water and food before anything else.

 

* * *

 

**Well, what do you think? I loved Wolf’s Rain, and just re-read my manga (I like the anime better though) and decided that I would write a fanfic for it.**

**My favorite character is Toboe, his death was the hardest on me! Oh Toboe, you sweet, sweet child!**

**I think the interaction between Hige and Tsume will be like brothers, or cousins, who deny liking and caring for each other, but actually really worry about the other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream**

Here I am in the Forest of Dreams,

No one around besides me.

Every time I look around,

I see my broken life.

Lying here in the piles of leaves,

I leave my fears behind.

Nowhere to run, 

I must face the darkness within myself...

Before I can move on.

**(The Kraken)**

 

//////////Kiba///////////

After chowing down on a juicey rabbit, Kiba pondered his current plans.  _ Okay, I have got as second chance of finding paradise.  I should probably start looking for the rest of my pack, and Cheza.  Definitely Cheza.  _

(Oh Cheza, where art thou?)

He knew that she held no feelings for him beyond her affection for the whole pack, but a wolf can dream, right?

He had to decide on a direction to take.  Well, to the east the forest seemed to get denser.  The west looked like it was more heavily traveled by the humans, due to the small bits of rubbish, and old wagon wheel tracks. From the south he heard the sounds of a river.  

He had been coming from the north, or well, he thinks he had been.  If not, then he has all the directions confused.  __

_ Better just assume I’m correct.  I can’t have this distract me. _

After sitting there going over the pros and cons of each direction, he had made his decision.

_ I’m going to head South!  The river will provide attraction of food, and drinking water.  I would also love to get a good wash!  My coat is looking closer to Tsume’s dustbunny grey than my usual pristine snow white. _

Looking forward to a nice bath, Kiba started towards the South.

 

/////////////////////////////////   Toboe     ////////////////////////////////////

 

_ Squirrel chasing is fun! Though now I’m tired….. _  Having chased the squirrel for a while, Toboe been quite entertained.  The squirrel, on the other hand had decided it did not want to be chased by a large predator, thank you very much, and had run up a tree and disappeared.

Now, with the quiet of the forest Toboe could think.  He was in the middle of a forest, in Moon knows where, all alone and no idea where to go.  He did not like being alone, not at all!

_ I’m not made to be a loner! I want to be with my pack!  With Kiba, and Hige, and Hige’s Blue, and even grumpy Tsume!  Why am I here?  By myself? _

Looking up to the sky, through gaps in the tree branches, he saw the full, glowing moon.   _ Please, I don’t want to be alone!  Can I have some company?   _

 

///////////////////////    Hige&Tsume   //////////////////////

 

Meanwhile, unlike their packmates who wanted to find each other, Hige and Tsume were wishing that they were on their own.  Well, Tsume was.  Hige was wishing that his dearest Blue was with him.  The he wouldn’t have to deal with the current pain in his tail!  Tsume, and his disdain for company was GRATING!

_ Oh Blue, If only you were here!  Then the two of us could hunt together, groom each other, have fun together do some other thi-  No, don’t think of that Hige, not now.  Not when you are in the middle of an unknown forest, with only Sir-Party-Pooper himself as company… _

While Hige bemoaned the fact that his darling mate was not here, his reluctant packmate was having a little bit of a breakdown…..

_ Why?  Why in all the stars am I stuck with this clown?  I would prefer Kiba over this bumbling fool!  Even Toboe!  Actually, I think I kinda miss him.  The playful pup, always trying to make me laugh!  Why, I think I actually have come to care for the youngling….when did that happen?  Wait-am I really thinking this?  Me, the violent, rough-n-tough bad boy, actually CARING for that little lump of fluff?  How? When?  Better question, Why?  I need to get checked!  I must be sick! _

Both of their inner monologues were paused when a low, mournful howl echoed throughout the trees.  It was impossible to tell from which direction it came, but there was no mistaking whose cry it was.

 

_ “That’s the pup!” _

 

//////////////////////////   Blue  //////////////////////////

The lone female of the pack was, simply put, done.  Done with leaves, done with trees, done with annoying little bugs, just plain done!

“Ahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo”

Ears immediately standing at attention, Blue jumped.

_ That sounds like Toboe!  I should find him. _

Determined to find her lost packmate, Blue put to use her old wolf-hunting tricks from her past. 

_ Let’s see, the howl seems to be coming from that direction.  I will head that way.   _

 

After running for a few minutes in the direction she pronounced as correct, She stopped and put her nose to the ground. Taking a deep breath, she stood still, listening.

The howl had tapered off, but she now had a scent, one she recognized as belonging to Toboe.

_ Don’t worry Pup, Blue is coming! _

 

////////////////////////////////     Unknown    /////////////////////////

 

As Toboe’s cry of loneliness fell silent, a large figure rose.  With two glowing eyes peering into the gloom of the dense trees, its mouth opened and released a cold, manic laughter.

_ I will reign! _

 

**_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_ **

**Well, what do you think?  Will Blue find Toboe?  Will Hige be reunited with his love? Can Tsume come to terms with being stuck with Hige? Or with his realization that he actually cares for his packmates?  What of Kiba?  Will they all find one another?  And who, or what, is this “glowing eyed figure?**

**Find out, in the next instalment of** **Envisioned Haven!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
